


Better ways to die

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, General au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “Do you have any brains in that dumb head of yours?” Rhys opened his mouth to speak but Jack stopped him. “You stopped breathing. For three minutes you stupid shit. Your heart stopped.”Or, Rhys takes the full brunt of an amped-up shock baton attack on Jack, frying a lot of his cybernetics. :)From a hurt meme prompt request on tumblr:Hi there! For the hurt meme: “Do you know what you’ve done?”





	Better ways to die

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jack laying everything on the table when Rhys has a close brush with death so sue me xD

Rhys looked up at Jack from the hospital bed. His entire body hurt and he was disoriented. He couldn’t move his right arm and his echoeye was bandaged over and unresponsive. He had a headache and a burning sensation on the middle of his chest. Each inhale of air hurt and Jack’s voice wasn’t helping things.  


“Do you have _any_ brains in that dumb head of yours?”

Rhys opened his mouth to speak but Jack stopped him. 

“You stopped breathing. For three minutes you stupid shit. Your heart stopped.”

“Your–” Rhys’ voice was a dry croak and he paused a minute to try to swallow. His voice box hurt. “Your back was turned.”

“It’s not like it was a bullet, it was a stun baton.”

“I couldn’t let–”

“You’re part metal you idiot. What did you think would happen? Do you know what you’ve done to yourself?”

Rhys groaned in pain. “I feel like shit.”

“You fried yourself dummy. Like a tall, attractive, idiot potato,” Jack told him with exasperation. 

“Technically that guy–”

“Shut up, pumpkin.” Jack came to stand over him, a hand surprisingly tender under Rhys’ chin. “You scared the shit out of me.” His thumb traced up Rhys’ cheek just skirting the bandages. “Your eye is going to need work, sweetheart. And parts of your arm need to be replaced.”

Rhys watched Jack as the older man was studying him. “I’ve got electrical surge protection,” he spoke up. “It probably just needs to be recalibrated.”

The older man shook his head. “Not for this type of shock. He had it turned all the way up.” Some things inside had melted together, the arm stiff, finger joints unable to bend. Jack had already personally checked and had robotics on standby with new parts.  


Rhys smirked. “Well imagine if he’d gotten your spine instead, Jack.”

The CEO huffed, eyes on the younger man. The severity of the situation wasn’t lost on him. A massive shock so close to his spine could have fried his nervous system and most assuredly killed him.

To be taken out by a stun baton. What a shitty, non-dramatic death that would have been.

Jack kissed Rhys’ jaw before he gently kissed his lips. “Don’t scare me like that again, kitten. I can’t lose you. And not in such a boring way to boot.”

Rhys laughed, the sound strained. “How would you rather I kick it?”

Jack snorted without amusement. “On your back from pleasure while I’m balls deep, Rhysie. In about a hundred years or so.”

“Cute, Jack.”

“Be quiet and get some rest for me. We’re going to get you a new tricked out arm after you’ve healed. One with vibration functions.”

Rhys rolled his eyes as Jack held his left hand in his own, a smirk on his face. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> That vibration function is a present for Jack, let's not fool ourselves xD AHAHA
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
